Does She Love Me?
by Green Unicorn
Summary: Why Me and Him in Paul's Point of View. So here is the waited story Does She Love Me?
1. Imprinting

**Well, I'm back! So this is the first chapter of Does She Love Me? So here is chapter one:**

I was sitting on my couch watching TV with a bag of chips when Jacob walked in. "Hey." He said. I nodded at him. "Can Kattie use your car?" He asked me. "Why?". "She's got to pick up her sister Jessie from the airport." He told me. "She has her own car." I said.

"Yeah, but this girl is moving here. She is bringing everything. So she needs a big car to hold all that girls stuff." He said. I nodded. "Kattie's cool, so yeah she can use my car." I said. "What's this girl like?" I asked. He sat beside me.

"Crazy. Kattie said that she's always going out to parties and getting in trouble. So, her parents sent her out here to get away from bad influences. Oh and she'd our age." He said. I frowned. "If she's as bad as Kattie says make sure she doesn't steal anything." I said. He laughed. "No. I'm serious." I said. He nodded.  
>"Got it.". I pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to him.<p>

"Make sure my car doesn't get crashed." I said. He nodded and stood up. "Alright. Well, I'll be back later to get all the guys to meet her. Kattie wants us to meet her." He said. I nodded. "I'll probably be over at Sam and Emily's." I said. He nodded and left. I finished my bag of chips and turned off the TV. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was washing dishes. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail and she smiled at me. I threw the bag of chips in the trash.

"So, there's a new girl in town?" She asked me. I nodded. "What's her name?". "Jessie.". She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go to Emily's." I said. She nodded. "Just don't stay out to late." She told me. I nodded and left. Their house was just around the corner. When I got there everyone was there. Emily smiled at me and held out a plate of muffins. I gladly took one and sat down by Seth.

"Did Jacob tell you about the new girl?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Well, she Kattie's little sister, our age, crazy partier, and her parents sent her here to get away from bad influences. Her name is Jessie." I said. "Jessie doesn't seem like the crazy girl kind of name."Jared said. I nodded. "Well, this should be fun." Embry said. We laughed. "Well Jake's gonna be here soon to pick us up." I said. Quil leaned back in his chair.

"Wait, Kattie wants us to be friends with this girl?" He asked. I nodded. "Well if we aren't then who's going to be?" Seth asked. I shrugged. "True." Quil said. Emily tsked. "Come on guys, give the girl a chance. What if Jacob imprints on her?" She asked. "It wouldn't matter. He so caught up with leech lover that he wouldn't even care about her." I said. "Her name is Bella and she's a sweet girl." She said.

"Sweet girl? She played him. But more importantly, she played us." I said. She sighed. "Yeah, well. Still, give this new girl a chance. What if one of you imprints on her?" She asked. Jared laughed. "That should be interesting. But good thing I have Kim." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And I have Kaylyn." Seth said. Embry threw a muffin at him. "You don't got nothin'." He said. We all laughed. "Still that leave you, Paul, Quil and Jacob." He said. Leah walked in. We didn't say anything.

"Jacob's out front and wants you to go and meet the newbie." She said before grabbing a muffin and leaving. I stood up along with everyone else. We met Jacob outside. "Is she cute?" Embry asked. "Yeah, but did you know her name isn't Jessie?" He asked. "No, we just heard about her today." Quil said. "Yeah well her name was Jessie Trinity White, but she ditched the last name and her friends call her Alex. That's what she goes by." He said. I nodded.

"Alex. Sounds more suitable from what we heard." Embry said. Jacob nodded. "What's she like?" Quil asked. "Short. But you can find out what she's like for yourself." He said. Kattie's house was just around the corner. We got there and was greeted by Kattie. "Come on in guys." She said with a smile. We walked in and I heard someone say, "I could get used to this.". I looked around seeing a girl with dark brown hair that was a little past her shoulders.

"Hey...Jessie...wait, it's Trinity...no! Alex. Right!" Jacob said. "Hey...um...yeah I just forgot you name." She said with a laugh. "Sure. At least I don't have five." Jacob said with a smirk. "It's three." She said. "Same thing. The blond one is Seth. They are Embry and Quil. Jared and Paul." He told her pointing at us. I couldn't help but stare at her she was just so beautiful. She had dark brown hair just past her shoulders. "Hi to you too." She said to me. I knew the guys were going to give me shit about this later. "Dude, I'm not just some prize you can stare at." She said before walking over to the couch. I sat beside her. Quil whispered that I imprinted on Alex to Kattie.

"Yes! True love!" She jumped up and yelled. Alex gave her a confused look and Quil said, "We watch the same television show and she missed the last episode. She nodded. "Sure.". She turned her head to me. "So Paul, how's life?" She asked me. "Great. Now." I told her. "Funny thing. Because my life was totally sucking on the plane then I came here. Well this place is filled with a bunch of hot guys. Have you noticed?" She asked. I gave her a funny look. "No. I haven't noticed." I muttered.

"Well then." She said. Everyone burst out laughing except me. Kattie shrugged her shoulders at Alex and walked into the kitchen. Alex smiled. "What?" Seth asked. "Nothing. Just nothing." She told him. "Do you think we're hot?" Jared asked. I growled at him. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. We all froze. "I can growl too! Listen. Gr." She said. We gave her weird looks. "It's a work in progress." She told us.

"Yeah. It has a long way to go." Jacob laughed. "Yeah, well it's not like I'm a werewolf or anything. Like those stories or legends. Kattie told me them. That would be cool. You know to be a werewolf and stuff." She told us. "Yeah. It would be." We said looking around at each other. "Ya'll know something I don't know!" She said in a sing song voice. "NO! Yeah right!" We all said. "Please tell me all of you aren't crazy." She said.

"We aren't crazy. More like stupid in some areas." Embry said before sitting on the other side of Alex and putting his arm around her. I just met my imprint and he was doing that? Crossing the line. I growled at him. "You don't have to show off! I get it, I suck at growling!" Alex said with a laugh. "Don't touch her." I told Embry. He pulled his arm away and Alex laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "It's nothing. Just thought of something." She said. I locked eyes with her. After awhile she said, "Sorry to ruin your moment and everything, but dude I need to blink." She said. I blinked then frowned. She looked confused. "Okay...awkward..." She said out of nowhere.

"How do you think we feel?" Quil asked. I put my arm around her and she didn't seem to mind. She actually laughed. "What's so funny?" We all asked. "I was just thinking." She said. "About how hot we are?" We all asked with a laugh. "Nope. Wrong!" She said. Jared and Embry rolled their eyes. "You don't talk much...Paul." She said. "I do too." I told her. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." She said with a laugh. "I can talk!" I protested.

"It's nothing to worry about. I like guys that don't talk a lot so I can talk more." She told me. I smiled. "Yeah. I don't talk much at all." I told her. Even if it was a total lie I needed to score me some points with her. "Now it's hard to believe, but okay." She said with another laugh. She laughs a lot. I frowned. "Stop frowning! You'll get more frown lines than you already have!" She told me. I smiled. She could be pretty funny.

"Wow. That's a first!" Quil laughed. She smacked his arm and I heard this crack. "God damn you mother fucker bitch ass retards! What the hell are you made of? Rocks! Damn!" She yelled. "No. Just strong." Quil said. "Damn you people." She said jumping up. "Look what you've done now!" I yelled at him. "Kattie! Get me to the hospital now!" Alex yelled. Kattie ran into the room and looked at her hand.

"Get in the car now. Guys go home!" Kattie told us. We all left and watched them drive away. Embry burst out laughing. "Good luck with her!" He said. "Oh fuck off. At least I don't watch soap operas with Kattie." I said looking at Quil. "Hey! I was saving your ass." He told me. I shook my head. "No you weren't you were saving Kattie's." I told him.

"Yeah well at least he isn't the one who talks shit about a girl then imprints on her." Jared said. "At least I acknowledged her existence. You didn't even notice Kim until you need help with some work." I said. "Hey, we finally know why Paul never imprinted or it never worked out with any of Paul's other girlfriends." Jacob said. "Why?" I asked. "Because they're all blond dumb ass.". I gave him a look. "Hey at least I'm not going to be wasting my time with a leech lover who doesn't even like me." I said. Jacob glared at me.

"She likes me." He said. "Really? Is that why she flew to Italy to save him? Is that why she completely ditched you? Is that why when you kissed her she punched you in the face?" I asked. "Paul, shut up." He said glaring at me. "No! I'm not going to because I'm not the only one who thinks it! I completely understand why Leah hates her. Plus, you let her know about us. You're fucking crazy and you need to get over her." I said. He glared at me.

"Oh fuck off Paul. It's none of your business anyways." He said. I just shook my head and walked into Emily's house. "What are you guys fighting about now?" Emily asked handing Jared a pan of rolls. I took one and sat in a chair. "The leech lover." Jared told her. Emily shook her head. "What did I just tell you?" She asked.

"That her name is Bella and she's a sweet girl." I muttered. She smiled. "Yes and?" She asked. "And nothing. Then you started talking about Alex." I said. "Alex? Who's Alex. I thought the girl's name was Jessie." She said. Jacob nodded. "It's a pretty confusing story. Just forget about the name Jessie and think Alex. Alex, Alex, Alex." He told her. She gave him a weird look then started making something else. "Oh, did you know that Paul imprinted on her?" Jacob asked her. Emily gave me an 'I told you so' look.

"So, when will I get to meet her?" She asked me. "Well, probably after she gets back from the hospital." I told her. She sighed. "Do I even want to know why she's at the hospital?" She asked. "She hit me on the arm and her hand broke." Quil told her. She nodded. "So, is she anything like Kattie said she was?". "She cusses a lot. Laughs a lot too. I'm pretty sure she's crazy." I said. "Yeah, especially if she's your soul mate." Embry said. I gave him a look. Leah walked in then.

"What do you mean she's his soul mate?" She asked Embry. "Paul imprinted on her. Duh." He said. She glared at the table. "What?" Embry asked. "That's so stupid! You're just wasting your time. I bet she won't even like you. All girls that aren't for La Push are the same." She said looking at Jake. We didn't say anything. "Wow. Leah you really know how to make things awkward." Embry said. I glared at him, took a roll, then left. I leaned back in my chair. Then my phone buzzed. Everyone looked at me being able to hear it.

Kattie: _Alex is home. She's sleeping, but I'm sure she'll be awake soon. Wanna come over? _"Who is it?" Jared asked. "My Mom. She wants me to come home. So I guess I'll see you later." I said getting up. They all gave me looks like they didn't believe me, but didn't say anything. I sent her a text back saying I'd be there soon and walked out the door. I walked over to her lavender house and rang the doorbell. Kattie answered and smiled.

"She's sleeping upstairs. Her room is the one on the right." She told me. I nodded and walked up the stairs. I didn't bother by knocking and opened the door. I looked around her room. It was pretty plain. White walls, dresser, desk, bed, suitcases in the middle of the floor, etc. Well, I guess it can't be that great since she just got here. I walked over to the bed and looked at her, sleeping soundly. I saw her phone beside her on the bed and grabbed it. She should probably have all our phone numbers in it just in case.

I went to my contacts list and entered all the numbers in hers. Which took my quite awhile. I put the phone back beside her and as I was pulling away her eyes snapped open and she screamed, "AH! What the hell?".

I pulled away and said, "Sorry. Did I wake you?".__

"No, but you did give me a heart attack!".

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. So Kattie sent me up here and said you were sleeping so I waited." I told her. She glanced at her cast. "My cast is so white. Will you sign it in multi-colors?" She asked. I smiled. "Sure!" I told her grabbing the pens off her desk. Red, green, purple and pink. I wrote Paul loves you with a smiley face. Excuse me for being corny.

"Aw. You could of said get well you know." She told me. I shrugged.

"I know, but I didn't feel like it." I said with a smile while putting her pens back. "Why do you have four pens?" I asked her.

"I like to write in crazy colors. No one would do that back home." She answered. I nodded.

"Do you write in pencil?" I asked.

"Yeah. For Math. I'm more of a pen person. Why?".

"Just trying to get to know you." I replied.

"Cool. What about you?" She asked me. "Pens..." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "The only thing is they break a lot. Ink everywhere. So, maybe pencils." I told her. She laughed and grabbed her laptop. I guess she was checking her email because she said, "Trin, do you really think I care what it's called? NO! Plus, just give us a call when you need us to bust you out! We got your back! Hot guys? Really? Send me a picture! They last longer! Abs? Twins? Tans? Hot? Tell me everything! -Jade.".

I laughed and said, "So we are hot.". She looked confused at first then said, "Well, hotter then the guys back at home...so yeah. Hot. Why? Do you have a problem with it?". I laughed. "No. Never. Forget that shit.". She started typing.

"Jade, I don't care what you call it. I will call you first when I need a prison break! Promise. Yes. HOT guys. Really. I will send you many pictures so you can drool over them. Abs of course. More like six guys! They aren't twins! Tans yes. Hot, duh! -Alex. What do you think of that?" She asked looking up at me.

"Nice. So, when will you send her pictures? Also, how will you get them?" I asked.

"Take your shirt off." She said. I fake blushed. "Now!" She ordered. I took my shirt off and watched her pick up her camera. "Like this." She said as she snapped the picture.

"Let me see." I said taking the camera. I smiled and watched as she rolled her eyes. I plugged the camera into the computer. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to look. I did a few more things then said, "This." showing her the background. It was the picture of me. "Wow. Every time I get on the computer you will pop up. Fun." She laughed. I smiled. _She's going to be a challenge. Might as well have fun with it. _I sat on her bed and moved her bangs behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Showing your perfect brown eyes." I told her. She got a small smile on her face then glanced at her cast. I lifted her head up and locked eyes with her. Her eyes gave her away and I could tell she was getting nervous. Then I kissed her nose, got up, and walked out of the room. _Wait. I'm not done having fun yet. _I turned on my heel and walked back into the room. Her eyes were closed so I walked over to her. She pushed me away and sat up.

"You come back fast." She said.

"There's something I forgot to do." I told her with a miscivious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know. I know. You probably don't want to hear the excuses. BUT, I'm going to give them to you anyways. My computer is going to be lame and not work. So I've been trying to find one I can use to write my stories, and I did find one. But it doesn't correct spelling errors cause it's lame. So, if you see any, I'm sorry. You probably thought I quit writing or whatever, so not true. And I will edit this later, but I wanted to post it before yall stopped reading my stuff. Well, anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Does She Love Me? -A<strong>


	2. Messing With Alex

**Sorry I have posted in awhile, but since school's out I can post more! Hope you like the Chapter! ~A**

"You forgot something?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did." I said. She looked unsure then asked, "Well, what is it?".

"I forgot to say bye." I told her. She looked pissed. "Really? Bye? That's it?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's rude not to say goodbye." I told her. "Well bye." She said while throwing a pillow at me. I caught it and gave it to her. "Bye." I said leaving. I left the room and ran into Kattie. She nodded at me. And I left the house. I walked home and my mom smiled at me.

Her black hair was up in a bun. "So how was the new girl?" She asked me. "Her name is Alex and she's a crazy girl. Her hand is broken now though." I told her. She gave me a look. "What? It wasn't me. It was Quil." I told her. She rolled her eyes. I sat down at the table.

"It doesn't matter. If one of you has done something, all of has done something. So I'm pretty sure you or someone else cause it." She told me. I sighed. "You know, you shouldn't keep secrets from me." She told me. I looked up at her.

"What secret?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"The secret of you imprinting on this girl. You think I wouldn't notice my son in love? You leave here all upset you have to meet crazy party girl, but you come home and you don't tell me anything. Nothing. No; She stupid, ugly, or lame. No; I don't like her. Or anything nice about her. Just she's a crazy girl named Alex with a broken hand." She said. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I flipped it open. It was from Jacob.  
><strong>Jacob<strong>: Hey lover boy, Sam says you're on patrol.  
>I sighed and shut it. "Sorry mom. Patrol. Love you." I told her as I got up and left.<p>

It wasn't until later that I saw her. She was sitting with her feet in the water. I howled. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Okay. That's not normal.". I smiled. She looked shocked. She got up and stared at me and Jacob. '_Hey, wanna have some fun?_' I asked.

'_Hahaha! Hell yeah!_'. Yeah it's weird having someone elses thoughts in your brain, but you get used to it. I took one step closer to her. She took one step back. She looked at the river real quick then back at me. Probably not wanting to fall in. But in those few seconds she looked down I took my chance and got real close to her. When she saw me, she was frozen. Like a rock. '_That's no fun._' I thought to myself. Since she wasn't doing anything, I licked her. From her chin to her forehead.

"OH MY GOD! A RAPIST WOLF!" She screamed. Seriously, she shrieked. We laughed. You saw her face turn from terror to confustion in a few seconds. Then, she bolted. We stayed where we were and just kept laughing. '_Oh, that was classic. Rapist wolf! That's new!_' Jacob laughed. I laughed along with him.

She was just up the trail because I heard Kattie talking to her. "Alex! What the hell are you doing?" Kattie asked. Alex must of calmed down because she said, "Thinking of rapist wolves. Why?".

"Okay I think the air is getting to you. I'm getting you home." Kattie told her. We walked near her house and just messed around for a bit. Then I heard, "Fly to a new tree bird! Fly away!". I saw Alex sitting by her window. '_Your girlfriend talks to birds dude._' Jacob said. I glared at him. I looked up again and Alex looked at us. She shook her head then shut her window.

We finished patrol and when Jake went home I walked back to Kattie's. Still in wolf form. My grey fur was damp from the rain, but my heat kept me warm. So, it really didn't matter. I put my paws on her window pane. Then thumped the window with my nose. I saw her laying in her bed. Her hand snapped in my direction and she screamed, "HOLY CRAP! THE RAPIST WOLF HAS COME BACK!". She ran up to the window then shut the blinds and curtains. I sighed. I walked back through the forest and went home. I unstrapped my shorts from my leg and put them on. I went to sleep quickly.

************  
>I woke up the next morning to rain. I sigh and sat up. I tossed some clothes around while I changed. I walked out of my room rubbing my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and my mom smiled. "Good morning honey." She said.<p>

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked. She checked the bacon before turning. "Seven.". That's the thing about my mom. She only says the hour. But luckily if it's close to the other hour she'll say that hour instead. So, I knew it wasn't eight. She grabbed two plates and filled mine with eggs, bacon and plenty of toast. She set it in front of me and sat beside me. I ate really quick then kissed her on the head.

"Bye mom!" I called as I walked out the door. On my way to Sam's I got a text.

**Jacob**: Seth is on patrol and won't wake up. We've tried everything. Help?  
><strong>Me<strong>: Maybe we can get party girl to do it. Introduce her to Leah while we're there.  
><strong>Jacob<strong>: Sure that's a good idea? Leah's kind of...well Leah.  
><strong>Me<strong>: Whatever. Let's just get over to Kattie's house.  
><strong>Jacob<strong>: Kay.  
>I flipped my phone shut and head in the direction of Kattie's house. I knocked on the door and Kattie answered. "Paul?" She asked tiredly. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah, Jake will be here in a sec. We need Alex for something." I told her. She just laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Alex isn't a morning person. Not at all. But you and Jake can try.". Right as she said that Jake walked through the door. He shook his head.

"Hate this rain. It sucks." He muttered. He sat down on the couch next to me. I nodded. Kattie sighed.  
>"Alright. I'll try and wake her up." She said before walking up the stairs. We listened to what they were saying. Kattie knocked on her door. "NO! Morning people!" Alex yelled.<p>

Kattie opened the door and said, "Alex! Get your lazy ass out of bed!".

"I don't wanna." Alex told her. "Kattie! I'm sleeping! Go away and leave me alone!" Alex yelled.  
>"Get used to it. School is starting in less than a week." Kattie said.<br>"Kattie. Five more minutes. Please." Alex begged.  
>"No! Get up now!" Kattie ordered.<p>

I glanced at Jacob. He was laughing to himself. It was pretty funny. Then I heard my name. I walked up the stairs. "No. It won't. Paul!" Kattie yelled. I walked into the room to see Kattie crossing her arms, Alex trying to sleep and her blanket on the floor. "Get her up please." Kattie said tiredly. I walked over there.

I grabbed her and she grabbed her headboard. I didn't want to hurt her because of her hand. "Come on Alex. Get up." I said while pulling. She held tighter. I bet her hand was in a whole lot of pain. "Jake!" Kattie yelled.  
>"NO! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" She yelled while holding tighter. Jake came and looked at me. He pulled on her hands. I knew I was right her hand hurt because she yelled, "Stop it! My hand hurts! Damn you Jake!". He let go of her hand and she dropped it.<p>

"One less hand." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Me and him both knew that if we really tried we could get her out of bed with one tug. I kept pulling anyways. "I thought y'all were strong." She said with a laugh. I looked a Jacob and nodded.

"We are." We said at the same time and pulled her out of bed. "Damn." She mumbled. She tried to grab her blanket so I tossed her over my shoulder. I sat her right side up on the couch. "Ugh. Morning people are my worst enemy." She told us. We all smiled because we really didn't need to get her up anyways.

"When do you normally wake up?" I asked.  
>"Nine.".<br>"Well, get used to this." We said.  
>"School hasn't started yet, so why was I woken up?" She asked.<p>

"We need you to do something for us." Jacob said. I frowned thinking of Leah. I knew this was just going to lead to trouble.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We need you to wake up Seth...for his...morning run." Jacob said. I rolled my eyes. Morning run. She looked pissed.

"YOU WOKE ME UP TO WAKE UP SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU COULD OF DONE IT YOURSELF!" She screamed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kattie smiled. She glared at her. She sighed and we walked her over to Seth's house. We knocked on the door and Leah answered. "Leah. We are here to wake up Seth." Jake said with a smile. He was loving this. I had to admit, it was fun messing with Alex. She nodded and let us in. Jake opened the door to Seth's room. He was sound asleep.

"Okay, the plan is you wake him up." Jake told her. She sighed. "How?". "Just do it!" Jake said shoving her in the room. He locked the door.

"You had to push her?" I asked. He shrugged.

"JAKE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" She yelled pounding on the door. "Seth? Seth. Seth! SETH! WAKE UP!" Alex yelled. "Damn this kid." She muttered. "DUDE! WAKE UP!" She tried. Jacob looked at me.

"Your girlfriend yells a lot." He said. I growled. She's not my girlfriend.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW OFF!" She yelled. I sighed. I guess she was getting no where. "Seth. Seth...Seth? Anyone home?" She asked. I heard her laugh.

"What the hell?" Seth asked. I heard a thump. I guess Seth fell. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing with your hair." She said. "Oh, and they told me to wake you up for your...morning run." She told him. He opened the door and I saw his hair. It was flat on one side, had a tiny mohawk in the middle and had little spikes on the other side. Me and Jake busted up laughing. Alex crawled off his bed and we walked her back home.

"Can I go to sleep now?" She asked Kattie. She nodded.

"Sure, but first how did you get him awake?" She asked.

She headed for the stairs and said, "I played with his hair.".

**Ahh,  
>So anyone who actually reads this story is probably pissed at me. You know considering I haven't updated in awhile. Well, I don't want to give an excuse, but I will. My laptop broke and all my files were deleted so I have to use the family computer and write it all again. Since it is the family computer I don't get access to it all the time. Plus, well... I have a life. But it is Summer, so I'll post more soon. (: ~A<strong>


End file.
